1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the use of electronic mail messages for communicating information to and from a device connected to a computer. The invention is more particularly related to the processing performed within the computer in order to forward the appropriate information to or from the device. The invention is further related to a method and system for receiving an electronic mail message by the computer and determining if the electronic mail message contains information which is designated for the attached device. Still further, the invention is related to the transmission of information originating from a device attached to a computer using electronic mail as a transmission device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Electronic mail (“email”) has become very popular for communicating information between people and provides the benefits of being inexpensive and convenient to a user. Extensive information and protocols are available explaining how email including Internet email operates and many commercially available programs are available to implement email functions.
While there exists many commercially available programs specifically designed to communicate electronic mail messages between humans, there are no known commercially available email programs for communicating information which originates from or is intended to be delivered to control a machine.